


Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: The Offer

by DirtyScrolls



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ataf didn't want it, Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Flirting, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sadism, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, because of vampire manipulation, but Kordin wants it bad, trust me - Freeform, viewpoint switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyScrolls/pseuds/DirtyScrolls
Summary: The Dragonborn finds himself at the mercy of a different kind of predator.
Relationships: Male Dragonborn/Vingalmo, Vingalmo/Ataf (mentioned)
Comments: 113
Kudos: 53





	Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please read the tags, and please comment and make suggestions, if you wish.
> 
> Thanks to those who wanted a Vingalmo story. I hope this works for you :).

One moonless, raucous Fredas at the Winking Skeever, a muscular Nord man in dark leather armor happened to catch Vingalmo’s roving gaze. 

Luckily for the lovely boy (of course, he must be at least thirty-five, which was nothing to Vingalmo), the blood-sucking elf had already feasted well enough on a local bard. He figured he had time to play before eating again. 

The Nord was clearly strong, but not the largest among his people, and his hair was very fair and neatly braided. He was purposeful and graceful in his movements. Was this intriguing blond a nimble hunter or a ranger? Or a cunning thief? 

He ought to be some rich and ambitious mer’s morsel, whatever else he was. 

The ancient vampire was, at the very least, pleased to see such a creature, as this was one of his rather rare sojourns out, and he even more rarely came upon such an interesting specimen.

The Nord’s face had the sensual robust quality of his people, the best of it. Strong jaw, broad high cheekbones, and a pink, lush mouth made for sucking. Curved nose and arresting, cool-toned blue eyes. Pale milky skin the sun couldn’t touch, because of the hood he threw back as he sat by the Argonian in the corner. 

The vampire, who liked to think he’d seen it all, read it all, and then some, was more and more excited the longer he looked at this icy-complected tight-muscled human. He’d seen crimson on pale Nord skin before, and he wanted it again, more keenly than he’d wanted anything lately. 

Something about this boy gave Vingalmo pause, something he liked instantly. 

He was not a fellow vampire, Vingalmo knew that. But, he smelled it more and more as he drew casually nearer--the handsome Nord was saturated in the scent of blood—he was sated by blood, somehow. Vingalmo had met blood-thirsty living people before, and the type always stirred him deeply. 

Vingalmo resolved to fuck this pretty predator senseless, even if he did not take him entirely for his own. His scent of natural bloodlust and his frosty good looks demanded that kind of treatment. 

The Altmer approached him, smiling.

“Hello, friend. I think we might have met here before. Correct me if I’m wrong, but...”

“We never have,” smiled the Nord, “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like to. I was just finishing a quick chat with my friend here.” He indicated the Argonian, a dour man in merchant’s attire who did not seem interested in their conversation. “Would you like to join me for another mead over at the bar?”

“Of course, if you’re buying.”

“I am.”

Kordin mentally took inventory of his potion stock. He had a good amount of his paralysis mixture, and a little of what he had used on the other Altmer at the Bannered Mare, but barely enough. He hoped this older, distinguished mer with his golden-white hair, his high cheekbones and aristocratic confidence, would come to bed willingly.

He ordered their drinks, glancing over at the cool, regal mer more often than was probably advisable. His body looked long and muscular, under a set of unusual, highly flattering light armor. 

Kordin wondered what he’d look like nude, tied down, and moaning under Kordin’s forceful hands. His eyes were unusually hot and bright, like they could mesmerize him if he met them for too long. His golden-toned skin was lighter than that of most Altmer, fine and largely unmarred, despite his obvious age. 

Kordin drank deeply, trying to think of what to say. There was something about this one that left him as tongue-tied as he’d been asking his handsome neighbor for his first kiss.

“You do know that I know I’ve never seen you before,” said Vingalmo, deciding he should not prolong things too much. 

The Nord’s desire was palpable. He could smell the subtle changes in the aroused human’s body. He would not have been surprised if his—probably thick and luscious—Nord cock was already growing hard

“So? Why’d you come over?”

“Let’s not play around, friend. I’m sure you’re aware you’re a very fine physical example of a man.” The mer smiled, pinning Kordin with his eyes. “So, I’d like to take you upstairs, after we finish here. I’ll even grab us some spiced wine for the journey.”

“You have a room?”

“Yes. A nice big one with a big bed to lay you down in.”

“Then I guess we better finish quick.”

The bold Nord took up his bottle and drank deeply, with ostentatious enjoyment. Vingalmo watched his smooth white throat hungrily as the mead went down.

Soon, they were in the Altmer’s rented room, passing wine back and forth between greedy, toothy kisses, and Kordin didn’t even yet know his golden soon-to-be lover’s name.

“I’m Kordin,” he offered between the meeting of lips, and nips at the spiced wine. “Thane of Whiterun, Windhelm, Riften, and Falkreath.”

“Ah, of course, the Dragonborn,” said the elf, instead of giving his own name. “I know of you. They say you’re quite the archer, and far from bad with a one-handed sword. Something of an alchemist, too, I gather. A man of good looks and many talents, aren’t you?”

“You could say that. What can I call you, handsome elf?”

“My name is Vingalmo.”

“Well, Vingalmo,” Kordin began, kissing the Altmer firmly. “I’m very--” He put his hands on the mer’s elegant armor, feeling for catches, “--glad to meet you.”

Kordin suddenly felt himself being neatly flipped on his back. The Altmer was very strong, stronger even than most of his kind, his large long hands pressed into Kordin’s muscular biceps, lanky legs pinning him.

“Do you know what I’d do to you, lovely Nord, if I hadn’t already chanced upon the most delectable Redguard early tonight?” Vingalmo kissed under his ear, then grazed Kordin’s neck with an unmistakable pair of fangs. Kordin’s entire body went into an involuntary shudder as the fine sharp tips of the elf’s teeth nicked his skin. “A student bard. Young and lush, and his skin was the smoothest, darkest brown. Short tight curls, so soft and black. Lean juicy body.” Another kiss on his neck “Oh, certainly, he’ll a little less lively for a day, but I did nothing to the sweet young gentleman a good cut of bloody beef won’t cure. He’ll be back to his studies in no time.”

“You restrained yourself well,” said Kordin, in spite of his lustful shuddering at the continued attention from the bloodsucker’s teeth. The elf’s description of the Redguard only fed his urgency. He was pretty sure he knew of the same handsome bard (Ataf, was it?). The Altmer had good taste.

“Do you restrain yourself well, my boy?” Vingalmo kissed him with force. “I have a feeling you’re the kind of man who does as he likes.”

“Don’t we all?”

“Ah, but you take more of what you want than the usual man. And you want things the usual man doesn’t.” The elf bit him almost hard enough to break the skin. “Don’t you?”

“I—“ Kordin felt he couldn’t hide. “--yes--but obviously so do--”

“Yes, I certainly do.”

Again Kordin felt the sharp suggestive caress of the elf’s teeth.

“Fuck me, please,” he said suddenly, hearing the low desperation in his own voice.

“If I fuck you,” Vingalmo told the Nord, nipping sharply at his soft earlobe, just as he’d done to his exquisitely dark younger prey earlier. “I’ll bite you, too. Not enough to weaken you, thanks to that pretty one I already had tonight. I don’t need it, I want it. And you’ll let it happen, won’t you?”

“Yes,” gasped Kordin, “Please.”

The Nord beauty looked up at Vingalmo with viciously shining blue eyes. The Altmer softly brushed each eye with his lips, kissed along the Nord’s strong cheekbone, captured his luscious mouth once more. He pressed his entire body down on him, feeling the man’s erection even through their armor.

“You’re so eager.”

Vingalmo laughed and pointedly pressed his large bulge against the Nord’s.

“Gods, yes.”

“I like an eager boy,” he laughed, nipping carefully at Kordin’s lips, not breaking the delicate skin, though he could have, though he wanted to. “And now I need you out of those leathers, as beautifully as they suit you.”

Vingalmo had stripped many men and women in his time, not all of them quite as willing as this sweetly blood-scented Nord. 

Kordin moved enough to allow the elf space to work as he undid the clasps that separated the human man’s muscled body from his hands, dropped each piece of armor carefully on the floor. 

The mer bared his pale strong torso and arms, then his shapely legs. The whole white body was obviously combat-hardened, with a dusting of very light golden hairs, especially on the thighs and upper chest, and tight curls clustered at the base of a delightfully considerable and very hard prick. 

“Aren’t you something?” Vingalmo remarked, running both hands down the Nord’s chiseled chest, kissing his mouth softly, looking deeply into his hard blue eyes. He concentrated, knowing his burning vampiric gaze had the power to subdue even this man.

“Wanna see you too,” Kordin said, tugging helplessly at Vingalmo’s armor.

“Do you, now?” the mer asked, licking sensually over the generous, hungry pink lips. “You like elves?”

“Mmm,” murmured the man, as he tried to undo Vingalmo’s cuirass. “Yes.”

“What do you like? Licking pointed ears? Sucking mer cock? Fucking mer ass?”

“All of it.” Kordin’s hands finally found the catches to open Vingalmo’s armor, revealing a long muscular torso. He leaned up to kiss the Altmer with pleasing firmness.

“You like to hurt them? Kill them?”

The Nord averted his eyes.

“I can smell it, boy. You don’t need to say anything. There’s blood on you—mer, beast, and man. But I think I know what you like best. A fine mer, bleeding his life out. Isn’t that right?”

“It is,”admitted the Nord quietly.

“You’re just beautiful,” sighed Vingalmo, thinking that he must try to bring this man, this “Dragonborn”, to Harkon. Orthjolf hadn’t brought the court so lovely and potentially useful a gift recently; no one had. 

Kordin moaned and opened his strong white thighs, the pallor such a sweet contrast to the brown-black flesh of the Redguard he’d fed on earlier. If only he could’ve had both pretty men in his room at once, maybe gotten the two human beauties to play with each other before feeding on them. He imagined warm dark skin pressed in passion against silky white, with himself observing, ordering his two enthralled boys to suck and kiss and bite each other. Drinking from one or the other as the mood took him.

Vingalmo stroked Kordin’s dripping prick down to his heavy balls, then brushed his taint, then finally parted his round cheeks and caressed his pretty rosy furl, in its wreath of pale-blond floss. The Nord squirmed into his touch.

“Please fuck me,” the Nord gasped. “Don’t care if it hurts.”

Vingalmo pulled out his long thick white-gold cock and stroked it, meeting Kordin’s eyes, amused.

“You want all this without oil?”

“Give it to me. Please. Make it hurt. I like it.”

“Oh, I would, but your tight pink hole might hurt me. I’m gonna have to prepare you just a little.” Vingalmo smiled. “And I know just how I’ll do it. You like your ass eaten, boy?”

“Whatever—whatever you want. Do whatever you want to me.”

“Not something most men would say to a vampire,” chuckled Vingalmo, fingering the Nord’s pale braids with his large hand. “But right now, you’re safe, because all I’m going to do is lick that beautiful hole. Open you up. We’ll save the love-bites for later.”

Kordin’s head felt muddled. He wondered how much he’d had to drink—perhaps he should’ve eaten something? He knew only that he hardly remembered the rest of his visit to the Skeever, and now he was stripped entirely bare, in a warm quiet room, with a lustful, forceful Altmer with sharp teeth and galvanizing eyes and a need for blood on top of him. 

And that he badly wanted that mer to use him.

Vingalmo was kissing his widely-parted thighs, then his balls, his hand firm on his prick. Then the vampire began to use his tongue, soaking Kordin’s crack and asshole, occasionally grazing his most private place with those dangerous teeth. He could hear himself groaning, and the elf laughing at his desperation, but he couldn’t care less right now. He wiggled shamelessly as the Altmer thoroughly licked his opening, as if his sweaty asshole were the tastiest thing on Nirn. 

Then there was the invasion and burn of a penetrating finger. He bucked against it, moaning for more. The mer’s other hand cherished his hard cock, moving slowly, gently, while a second finger slid into him.

Sithis, it hurt, but what a good hurt.

“Fuck me,” he heard himself beg.

“If you can take one more finger, I will,” said Vingalmo, in a teasing voice.

“Give it to me.”

The third finger was almost too much pressure and burn to bear, but Kordin gritted his teeth, thrust his ass forward to take the Altmer’s fingers in further. The pain receded to something delicious, something he didn’t want or get often, but now craved fervently.

“Will you fuck me now?”

“Just a moment, pretty boy,” said the Altmer, reminding Kordin of the condescendingly complimentary way he himself addressed the men he took. “Just relax.”

Soon enough, Vingalmo had had enough of teasing the wanton Nord. He was dripping pre-ejaculate, more than ready to take the blond beauty. He used a little oil on his large cock to ease the way some more, not wanting it to pinch the way it sometimes did with men smaller than himself, and he thrust into Kordin in one motion, kissing him as he did. He looked deep into the now-hazy blue eyes. He fucked him for several wonderful moments, engulfed in the tight pink orifice. The Nord moaned and pulled at him, wanting it faster, harder.

He gave him what he wanted. Harder, faster. Kordin whined in deep pain, but continued to pull him in.

Then he bit. He bit deep into the gorgeous white neck till his teeth hit vulnerable vein. Then he sucked hard, as if he were sucking his Nord beauty’s cock, taking in mouthfuls of gushing blood. The man cried out in what sounded like pleasure and stretched his neck to allow better access. The taste was salty, metallic, complex, and Vingalmo took more than he had intended, far more than he needed, but pulled back before it was too late. 

It would not do to bring an angry, unwilling Dragonborn back to Volkihar Castle. 

He licked the excess from the wound, kissed it tenderly.

“I could give you so much power, if you’d just let me. I’d take you to where you’d never go unfulfilled. I’d bring you beautiful necks to tear open—all the lovely mer you could handle. I’d do this--” he thrust into the tight ass, “--every single night, if you wanted. And I’d even let you take me too, my vicious boy, if you were very, very good. I know you’d like that.”

“I—I can’t. I have too much--”

“Ah, yes.” Vingalmo thrust sharply. “You’re a very important man, with duties and troubles. Probably more than anyone knows.”

“I wish--”

“Shhh,” the elf soothed, continuing to fuck him. “Just let me. Just let me, for now.”

Kordin spread his thighs wider and tilted his head back and let him. Vingalmo pumped his wet hot lust into the pale beauty.

He fucked the increasingly sluggish Nord twice more that night. 

The mortal hunter was growing so sluggish, as Vingalmo drank his blood, that the vampire wondered if perhaps he hadn’t been as satisfied as he’d thought after his earlier meeting with the pretty young bard. 

Or perhaps he was just having trouble resisting this gorgeous beast.

“I’m here at the Skeever third Fredas of every month.” the mer whispered, kissing and embracing the Nord, just before leaving, “Come to me, if you change your mind. I’ll give you the most beautiful death, and bring you back as my own, your lust never unsatisfied, your lovely mouth never lacking for blood. Think about it.”


End file.
